Tissue adhesives have many potential medical applications, including wound closure, supplementing or replacing sutures or staples in internal surgical procedures, preventing leakage of fluids such as blood, bile, gastrointestinal fluid and cerebrospinal fluid, adhesion of synthetic onlays or inlays to the cornea, drug delivery devices, and as anti-adhesion barriers to prevent post-surgical adhesions. Conventional tissue adhesives are generally not suitable for a wide range of adhesive applications. For example, cyanoacrylate-based adhesives have been used for topical wound closure, but the release of toxic degradation products limits their use for internal applications. Fibrin-based adhesives are slow curing, have poor mechanical strength, and pose a risk of viral infection. Additionally, fibrin-based adhesives do not bond covalently to the underlying tissue.
Several types of hydrogel tissue adhesives have been developed, which have improved adhesive and cohesive properties and are nontoxic (see, for example, Sehl et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0119985, and Goldmann, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0002893). These hydrogels are generally formed by reacting a component having nucleophilic groups with a component having electrophilic groups, which are capable of reacting with the nucleophilic groups of the first component, to form a crosslinked network via covalent bonding. However, these hydrogels typically swell, dissolve away too quickly, or lack sufficient adhesion or mechanical strength, thereby decreasing their effectiveness as surgical adhesives.